


jamie/katee 9

by romanticalgirl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 6-12-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	jamie/katee 9

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6-12-08

Two things never change – the passage of time and Eddie’s hairstyle. That’s the joke passed around on the panel, all of them looking at each other with open curiosity, like objects in a museum they’ve paid a high enough admission to that they’re going to get their money’s worth. There are cracks in the paintings, of course. They’re all older, wiser. They got spoilt by press and promises, and they all ended up doing as many things they regret as could possibly make them proud.

Still, it’s like a family reunion, and the old jokes come out. Tahmoh teases the girls and everyone laughs about James and Jamie’s British reserve, and Jamie and James do the honors of flipping them all off congenially. It’s like coming home from college – where everything’s where you left it, except nothing’s quite the same.

It takes more alcohol these days, or maybe it’s less. Katee’s not sure anymore, all she knows is their rooms are on the same floor and too close together for her not to lean on him. He doesn’t say anything, just bypasses his door and escorts her to hers, waiting for her to unlock it in silence. She doesn’t watch him as the light turns green, just makes her way inside and closes her eyes until he follows her and the lock clicks shut.

He whispers her name and she whispers yes and then he turns her, backing her to the bed. Her dress was chosen for this, silk that slides off of her, pouring to the floor like the last drink they shared. He sheds his own clothes, his naked body too hot against hers and she snakes her stocking clad leg around both of his, groaning as she lifts her, easing her onto the mattress.

They move like long-time lovers, though there are lines and changes in his body that she can’t help but notice. He’s different now, and she knows she is too, but it still feels the same when he slides inside her, when she wraps herself around him and when he buries himself deep, murmuring her name in her ear as he comes. Katee closes her eyes and revels in the feeling for as long as she can. Two other things haven't changed either, she knows. there's still a ring around Jamie's finger and, no matter how many years have passed and how many miles they are from home, when she opens her eyes, he’ll be gone.


End file.
